Love In The park
by DarkVoca
Summary: Sena dan Suzuna Terpisah dari anggota Devil Bats yang lain di taman bermain... Bagaimana nasib mereka? Baca selengkapnya disini...
1. Lost

ini fic ke-2 saiia.. ^^

Selamat membaca...

~ o_O ~

Love In Park

By : ic21-Lia

~ o_O ~

Yaaa~! Hari ini semua anggota Devil Bats akan ke taman bermain. Pagi-pagi aku dan Kak Mamori sudah membereskan perlengkapan yang harus dibawa.

"Kak Mamori,kenapa tiba-tiba kak Yo mengajak kita semua ke taman bermain?" tanyaku.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia fikirkan." Jawab kak Mamori dengan nada yang sepertinya heran juga.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang klub terbuka dengan kasar.

"Ya ~ Ha!! Hei kau manajer sialan,sudah waktunya kita berangkat! Cepat keluar!!" perintah kak Yo dengan kasar seperti biasanya.

"Mana yang lainnya?" Tanyaku dan kak Mamori.

"Semuanya sudah siap! Hanya kalian saja yang belum ada di gerbang!" jawab kak Yo santai sambil membuat balon dari permen karet tanpa gulanya.

"Ayo cepat berangkat manajer sialan!!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Iya,ya! Ayo Suzuna!" ajak kak Mamori.

"Hmm.." Aku menggangguk saja.

Karena jarak taman bermainnya tidak terlalu jauh,jadi kak Yo menyuruh kami untuk berjalan kaki saja,yah,katanya sih untuk latihan juga.

~ o_O ~

Saat sudah diluar,ternyata semuanya telah menunggu.

"Maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu. ku kira kalian belum datang. Ini aku membuatkan nasi kepal untuk kalian." Kata kak Mamori.

"Mukya!! Nasi kepal buatan kak Mamori pasti lezat MAX!!" Kata Monta dengan semangat. Kak Mamori hanya tersenyum manis seperti biasanya. Ku lihat semuanya makan dengan lahap.

"Ini bagianmu Suzuna." Sodor kak Mamori.

"Ah,terima kasih kak Mamori." kataku senang.

"Sama-sama." jawab kak Mamori. Ternyata memang (amat) sangat lezat.  
Setelah semuanya selesai makan,kami langsung berangkat.

~ o_O ~

Ketika sampai disana,kak Yo langsung menembak-nembakkan senapannya.

"Dengar kalian semua! Jangan ada yang terpisah!! Ingat itu!!" Ancamnya seperti biasa. Semua hanya mengangguk saja.

Disana kami langsung bersenang-senang. Sena dan Monta dari tadi hanya memerhatikan wahana Jumper-Jumper(ngasal saiia namanya). Entah dari tadi ada yang aneh dengan Sena. Dia memerhatikanku dengan tatapan seolah-olah ia ingin memberitahukan sesuatu padaku. "Ya,sudah lah." batinku. Tiba-tiba Sena menarik tanganku. Ternyata Monta mengajak naik Jumper-Jumper! Aku kan takut dengan wahana itu,tapi mau bagaimana lagi?! kita sudah duduk dan pengaman sudah dikunci. "Pengaman sudah dikunci!? berarti ini sudah mau mulai!!" kataku panik dalam hati.

Seakan Sena bisa mendengar kepanikanku,tiba-tiba ia berkata, "Sudah,jangan takut! Ada aku disampingmu." katanya sambil tersenyum.  
Spontan akupun kaget dan rasa takutku tiba-tiba menghilang. "Aneh,kenapa aku tidak takut lagi ya?" batinku. Perlahan-lahan mesin mulai bergerak naik. Saat sudah berada di atas,Sena menggenggam tanganku. Pada saat yang bersamaan,mesin mulai turun dengan sangat cepat. Aku teriak sekeras mungkin untuk menghilangkan rasa takutku.

Saat sudah selesai,mungkin mukaku sudah pucat. "Kau tidak apa-apa Suzuna?" Tanya Sena cemas.

"Tidak,aku baik-baik saja." jawabku.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita keliling-keliling?" ajaknya.

"Tapi begaimana kalau kita terpisah?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Tidak akan terjadi! percaya padaku!" pintanya tegas.

"Ya sudah." jawabku singkat.

~ o_O ~

Saat sedang jalan-jalan,tangan Sena langsung menggandeng tanganku. Aku langsung malu.

"Suzuna,kenapa mukamu merah? apa kau sakit?" tanyanya panik.

"Eh,em,ah,aku baik-baik saja kok. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja!" jawabku panik sambil memalingkan mukaku.

Terjadi keheningan diantara kami..

"Hei,naik itu yuk!?" ajak Sena memecah keheningan.

"Yang mana?" tanyaku.

"Yang itu! Perahu itu!!" jelasnya.

"Baiklah." jawabku singkat. Sebetulnya aku belum menemukan wahana yang Sena maksud.

~ o_O ~

Ternyata wahana yang Sena maksud adalah wahana perahu kecil yang hanya bisa dinaiki oleh 2 orang saja. Aku memerhatikan sekelilingku. Hampir semua orang memandangku dan Sena dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin mereka fikir kami ini sepasang kekasih. Tapi pandangan-pandangan aneh orang-orang itu tak aku fikirkan. Yang lebih aku fikirkan kenapa Sena mengajakku kemari? Aku hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Ayo cepat naik. Hati-hati naiknya!" tiba-tiba Sena berkata membuyarkanku dari lamunan.

"Ah,iya." jawabku kaget.

~ o_O ~

Didalam terowongan tersebut hanya ada sedikit cahaya. Hanya ada cahaya lampu-lampu pink berbentuk hati di langit-langit. "Tempat yang romantis." batinku.

"Apakah kau senang naik perahu ini?" tanya Sena.

"Hmm,senang-senang saja." jawabku.

"Baguslah. Ku kira kau tidak akan suka. Aku sangat senang karena kau mau ku ajak naik ini."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Karena aku menyukaimu." Kat aSena cepat.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanyaku meyakinkan sekaligus kaget.

"Aah,tidak. Bukan apa-apa." jawab Sena.

~ o_O ~

Saat sudah keluar,kami tidak menemukan anggota tim yang lain.

"Mana yang lainnya? Jangan-jangan kita terpisah!?" kataku sedikit panik.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin memang benar kita terpisah." Jawab Sena santai.

"Aneh sekali dia! Kenapa dia tidak panik sedikitpun malah sepertinya senang?!" tanyaku heran dalam hati.

"Panasnya! Suzuna,kau tunggu disini sebentar ya,aku mau beli minuman dan es-krim dulu!" suruh Sena. Aku hanya mengangguk saja.

~ o_O ~

Aku menunggunya di kursi dekat pintu keluar wahana perahu tadi.

"Ini Jusmu dan es-krim mu!" Sodor Sena.

"Terima kasih." kataku smbil tersenyum.

"Ayo kita jalan lagi sambil mencari yang lainnya!?" ajak Sena.

"Hmm.." Aku hanya mengangguk. Seperti tdi,Sena menggandeng tanganku lagi.

"Huuh,malunya!?" kataku dalam hati.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama!  
Capek dari tadi ngetik mulu'..  
Rasanya jari dah mau patah...  
Tunggu Chapter berikutnya ya!?  
Secepat mungkin deh saiia update...  
terima kasih yang sudah membaca!! ^^  
Mohon reviewnya..!!^^


	2. The Realitionship

Akhirnya ide buat chapter 2 muncul juga. Senangnya. :)

~ o_O ~

Love In The Park Chapter 2

By : ic21-Lia

~ o_O ~

Orang-orang masih saja memerhatikan kami dengan tatapan aneh. Aku bingung,sebenarnya apa yang mereka fikirkan. Tapi lama-lama juga aku sudah mulai terbiasa.

"Kira-kira yang lainnya ada dimana ya?" Tanyaku.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sena acuh.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa kau jadi aneh seperti ini?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Apa yang aneh?" Sena balik tanya.

"Dari cara bicaramu itu seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh." Jawabku.

"Masa sih?" Tanyanya kembali.

"Iya!" Kataku bersemangat.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja!" Jawabnya.

"Huuuuh,kenapa dia ini?" Tanyaku di dalam hati.

Terjadi keheningan diantara kami yang cukup lama.

~ o_O ~

"Suzuna,apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Sena tiba-tiba.

"Ah,belum. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti kau juga tahu." Jawabnya yang semakin membuatku bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku lagi,tapi kali ini dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

"Belum saatnya! Nanti juga kau akan kuberi tahu." Jawab Sena.

"huuuh,ya sudah." Kataku dengan nada agak kesal.

~ o_O ~

"Sena,apa kau sudah lapar?" Tanyaku.

"Hmm,sudah sedikit sih." jawab Sena sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Baiklah,tunggu disini ya!? Aku akan beli makanan." Kataku lalu pergi mencari stand makanan.

"Tung-,yah,dasar Suzuna!" Kata Sena yang masih sedikit terdengar.

Selama aku mencari stand makanan ringan,aku masih memikirkan ucapan-ucapan yang tadi Sena ucapkan. Semua kata-kata yang aneh! Seperti bukan Sena saja! Tapi,apa sebenarnya maksud dibalik kata-kata aneh itu? Aaah,membingungkan! Kufikirkan juga tak ada gunanya.

~ o_O ~

"Yaaa~! Sena,ini bentomu!" Sodorku ke Sena.

"Terima Kasih." Ucap Sena.

"Sama-sama." Ucapku senang.

"Selamat makan!" Ucap kami berbarengan.

~ o_O ~

Setelah bento kami habis,kami jalan-jalan lagi. Tiba-tiba Sena menanyakan hal aneh lagi. Kali ini amat sangat membuatku kaget.

"Suzuna,hmm-" Tanyanya gugup.

"Ya. Kenapa?" Aku balik tanya.

"em,maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Sena.

"Eh? Pacar? Hmm,bagaimana ya?" Jawabku kaget sekali.

"Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa,tapi kita tetap teman kan?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Hmm,bagaimana ya? Baiklah,aku mau jadi pacarmu." Kataku dengan malu-malu. Sejujurnya sudah dari dulu ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hatiku tentang Sena. Ternyata itu cinta! Yah,aku baru menyadarinya. Tapi aku senang menjadi pacar Sena.

"Yeees! Aku berhasil!!" Riang Sena smbil memeluk tubuhku. Aku-pun membalas pelukannya.

"Sudah lama aku menyukaimu,Suzuna. Akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkanmu!" Bisiknya ditelingaku.

"Sudah lama juga ada perasaan yang aneh tentangmu,Sena." Bisikku di telinganya.

Akhirnya bunga-bunga cinta bersemi dalam hati kami berdua di taman bermain ini. Senangnya hatiku!!

~ o_O ~

Tak lama kemudian,kami bertemu kak Mamori di pintu keluar.

"Kak Mamori!" Teriakku senang.

"Suzuna! Sena! kemana saja kalian? Aku mengkhawatirkankan kalian!" Tanya kak Mamori cemas.

"Tadi kami hanya berkeliling,tapi saat kami balik ke tempat yang tadi kami tinggali,yang lainnya sudah tidak ada." Jawabku.

"Untung kalian baik-baik saja!" Kata kak Mamori cemas sambil memeluk kami berdua.

"Hei kalian cebol sialan dan cheerleaders sialan! Kemana saja kalian? Sudah kubilangkan agar tidak memisah!? Hukuman apa yang pantas untuk kalian berdua ya?" Tiba-tiba datang kak Yo sambil menembak-nembakkan senapannya.

"Sudahlah Hiruma! Bukan salah mereka juga kok. Lagipula kita juga baru menyadarinya bahwa mereka memisah! Sudah jangan hukum mereka!" Tegas kak Mamori.

"Diam kau manajer sialan! Baiklah,karena ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan kalian,hukuman dibatalkan!" Ucap kak Yo yang sepertinya sedang berbaik hati.

"Baiklah,semua anggota sekarang sudah berkumpul kembali,sekarang ayo kita pulang!" Kata kak Mamori.

"Yaaa!" Jawab semua anggota tim serempak.

~ o_O ~

Pengalaman hari ini adalah pengalaman paling mengesankan dalam hidupku. Huft,walaupun hari ini aku sangat lelah. Akhirnya aku sekarang pacaran dengan Sena! Tapi sayangnya Sena melarangku untuk menceritakan hal ini ke siapapun termasuk kak Mamori. Huuuh,menyebalkan! Biar sajalah! yang penting kami telah jadian. Tak lama kemudian akupun tertidur pulas.

**THE END**

* * *

Akhirnya ide untuk chapter 2 lewat juga!  
Selesai juga fic ini...  
Senangnyaa~!!  
Semoga yang membaca suka dengan fic yang satu ini.. :)  
Mohon reviewnya ya!?  
terima kasih... :)


End file.
